


Enseñame a vivir ( Malec AU )

by Charo_Charito



Series: Trilogía Enseñame [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancer, F/M, M/M, Malec, Other, therapist
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: Luego de un terrible accidente, Magnus, un joven y excéntrico bailarín, se verá forzado a retirarse por las terribles consecuencias en su pierna. Alec, el nuevo talentoso bailarín de la compañía, lo ayudará a recuperar algo más que su habilidad y confianza en si mismo... Su pasión.Esta es la primera parte de una trilogia llamada "Enseñame" / Continua en su segunda parte "Enseñame a Sentir"





	1. Realidad

La lluvia goteaba suavemente sobre el vidrio mojado. Generaba un paisaje lleno de melancolía, algo que acompañaba perfectamente a Magnus en ese momento en particular. 

El médico seguía hablando sobre la recuperación y las limitaciones que esta nueva etapa de la vida le traería. El accidente había ocurrido hace ya hacía dos meses pero la pierna recién se recuperaba del todo.

Poco recordaba de esa noche, estaba terriblemente alcoholizado junto con dos amigos Ragnor y Cath. Lo único que sabía era que Cath, que iba en la parte trasera del auto, estaba bien, que solo se había golpeado un brazo. Rag había muerto en el acto y el había quedado atrapado, lo que llevo que su pierna se llevará la peor parte.

Suspiro con fuerza agotado de escuchar todo lo debía hacer siquiera para poder volver a caminar derecho y sin que nadie notara su problema, a menos que llevara pantalones cortos y se viera la gran cicatriz que recorría desde su pantorrilla hasta el costado de la rodilla.

\- Ya se puede retirar. - Dijo con una profunda voz, llena de resentimiento y frustración pero a la vez educación. Si había algo que Magnus tenía sobre todas las cosas, era una gran educación para con las personas, en especial aquellas que tenían una profesión respetable. 

Su padre el dueño del teatro y la compañía de baile, se había encargado de eso. "La mejor educación" había dicho cuando este era pequeño. Le había enseñado todo sobre las clases sociales, como a no mezclarlas pero a la vez, mantenerlas cerca. Había trabajos que no querrían hacer ellos y que deberían hacer los demás.

\- Mi asistente anotará los pasos a seguir. Que tenga un buen día. - Y el hombre se retiró sin decir más. Magnus miró por la ventana y sintió que el alma se le moría lentamente, pero no había más nada para hacer. Solo adaptarse.


	2. Presente

Una molesta pero cálida luz se reflejaba en los vidrios de la ventana y le daba directo a los ojos. Los abrió sin muchas ganas, fulminando con la mirada a esa ventana que siempre olvidaba cerrar o que por algún motivo, su gato, se volvía a abrir. Giró su cuerpo entumecido por la postura con la que durmió por los nervios. 

Miro al techo y se quedó allí por unos minutos, intentando despertarse o tal vez recordar porque había dejado la facultad de ciencias exactas y se había metido en este rollo de la danza. Se sentó, levantándose de costado y tirando de las frazadas hacia un costado, y se puso de pie con total pesadez. Caminó un par de pasos hasta el baño y abriendo la canilla mojó sus manos, levantó la vista y vio su reflejo.

\- Hoy no es tu día ¿Pero cuando lo ha sido? - una pequeña sonrisa quiso salir de sus labios pero se quedó solo en eso. Un intento. Su ojo morado aun le recordaba que su vida nunca sería normal. El fuerte azul verdoso de sus ojos se notaba aun mas, algo que él detestaba, el color de sus ojos. 

Eran extraños, y todos se lo hacían notar. Cuando iba a llover se aclaraban y cuando el día era agradable se oscurecían. En este caso estaban claros, bastante claros. Lo que era raro porque el sol lo había despertado, pero en esta ciudad era así. Amanecía con sol y llovía a la tarde.

Lavó su rostro y peino un poco sus cabellos oscuros, con sus dedos, claro, nunca un peine. No lo tenía, ni lo quería. Tomó una pomada de base que tenía. Siempre había peleas, por eso estaba preparado para tapar las consecuencias. Crecer en un hogar con violencia generaba hábitos que solo pocos lograrían entender. Lo aplico sobre el moretón y automáticamente desapareció. 

Salio del baño a la pieza, tomo unos jeans y se los calzó justo, abrocho el cinto que no le era necesario, fue al cajón y agarro una remera, se la puso junto con su ya gastada y rutinaria campera marrón, se miro al espejo y frunció el ceño. Pequeños deseos de reírse de sí mismo se querían escapar, pero no los iba a dejar, así que solo tomó su morral, lo colgó al hombro y salió hacia la calle, a tomar el autobús y luego llegar a su nueva vida.


	3. Destino

Como era de costumbre, el chico alto y apuesto que siempre resaltaba, llegó más temprano de lo habitual. Las puertas estaban abiertas pero no quería parecer ansioso como el chico que ya estaba adentro. Nada le parecía peor que esperar adentro cuando se llegaba tan temprano. Una hora para ser exactos.

El sol pegaba de lleno en los bancos de la plaza que se ubicaba al costado del teatro. Normalmente era un lugar donde se hacían eventos, así que era bastante amplio. Acomodo su campera debajo de la nuca, una vez que eligió un banco, y se recostó en el. 

Iba a descansar el cuerpo mientras esperaba. Dejando que el calor de la mañana le calmara la ansiedad y a la vez el dolor que sentía en su alma. El sonido de los pájaros que rondaban la fuente le distraían para no quedarse dormido.. O tal vez era la vista fija de unos ojos casi amarillos que le observaban en silencio desde un ventanal ubicado en la parte media del teatro.

Magnus apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su bastón canadiense. Sentia tantas cosas en ese momento, tristeza, odio, melancolía, culpa y sobre todas las cosas, soledad. Las audiciones para reemplazarlo estaban a punto de comenzar.

La musica comenzo a sonar y uno de los directores de la obra preguntó con poco interés. "Nombre" a secas y sin mirar al joven parado delante de ellos. Ya habían pasado varios chicos y solo uno les había gustado.

\- Alec.. -Apretó los labios y volvió a empezar, odiaba su nombre completo- Alexander Lightwood. - Como nadie dijo nada más el chico que ponía la música la puso y todos lo miraron esperando a que baile. Alec los miro y empezo a reir. - En realidad vengo por el puesto de Acompañante terapeutico, mi hermana me dijo que estaban buscando... 

\- Si, pero la exigencia es que debe saber bailar también. La idea es que la recuperación sea en torno al baile, si no sabe de eso, no tiene el puesto.

Apretó los dientes y se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana había tramado cuando le informó del trabajo. Claro que Alec sabía algo, había practicado danzas de chico, pero no recordaba mucho. Todos se quedaron esperando y la música nunca paro asi que, empezo a bailar.

Luego de unos minutos uno de los jueces hizo parar la música. Un mensaje le había llegado a su celular y este habia sonreido ampliamente. Alec se quedó perplejo, no había hecho nada del otro mundo y se sintió destrozado, estaba a punto de refutar y dar lastima pero unas palabras lo interrumpieron.

\- Bueno Alexander. Bienvenido. La asistente te guiará a partir de ahora. Buenas tardes. - Todos se pusieron de pie, se levantaron y se retiraron de la habitación, dejando a Alec perplejo. Le habían dado el empleo?

\- Gra... Gracias. - Alcanzó a balbucear cuando ya todos se habían ido. Incluido el chico de la música que siguió corriendo a los demás.

Solo quedaba él y su reflejo que daba en el centro del gran espejo que se escondía empotrado en la pared. Una mujer se asomó y lo miraba impaciente desde la puerta, esperándolo.

\- Alexander. - Susurro desde detrás del espejo alguien que guardó su celular en el bolsillo.

Alec se observó por unos segundos en el espejo notando que en su brazo había un hematoma enorme con la forma de unos dedos. Llevó su mano a taparlo y luego miró sus ropas que se apuro a poner, para salir del lugar. La vergüenza lo carcomía.

Una mano se posó en el espejo, era claro que no lo escuchaba ni veía. Sonrió al ver como corría el muchacho de antes. Ese que había espiado desde la ventana.

\- Que queres esconder? - Susurro para sus adentros, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía ganas. Ganas de existir.


	4. Alec

Los zapatos negros brillaban tanto como el sol de la mañana y los ojos de Magnus. Estaban perfectamente alineados con el pantalón de vestir que la muchacha que le ayudaba, le había elegido para ese día.

\- Supuse que por su sonrisa de hoy en el desayuno, le gustaría un traje mas alegre. Como esos que usaba antes. - Apretó el pañuelo en su cuello y llevo sus finas manos a los hombros de Magnus. - Extrañaba verte sonreír.

El traje de Magnus era de esos que causaban que las personas se dieran vuelta. Tenia las solapas y los detalles de los bolsillos en turquesa, mientras que el traje y el pantalón eran de un azul marino radiante. El pañuelo era rosa y con brillos y detalles en naranja, lo que combinaba con los mechones que llevaba en su cabello.

Muchos sabían en el ambiente de sus gustos excéntricos por la moda y los que caían entre sus sabanas, hombres y mujeres de cualquier edad y profesión. Nunca había sido elitista con sus gustos, siempre se había enamorado y cansado al rato de la gente que lo rodeaba. Todos eran tan fáciles de obtener que se aburría con facilidad, nada le duraba.

En una de sus temporadas, hacia salido con todos los que se dedicaban a la iluminación. Estaba obsesionado con ellos. Las malas lenguas decían que había estado con todos a la vez una noche húmeda de enero en el escenario. Cuando su padre se entero lo había sacado de la obra y mandado a una de sus casas de punta del este. Donde claro, todo era peor allí, pero al menos nadie lo sabría. Los Bane eran de esa manera.

\- Sabes que no te voy a contar nada. No insistas. - Dejo salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que la mujer sonrío y eso hizo que ambos estallaran en una sonrisa tan cómplice como mas se podía.

Si había alguien que conocía a Magnus de mas, era Chairman, su asistente y amiga de confianza de la familia. De pequeños el siempre le decía que era su mascota porque tenía que estarle atrás siempre. Picardías de niños de la alta sociedad. Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas y su relación era fuerte y segura. Eran cómplices.

\- Al menos dígame el nombre del chico.. Para ponerlo en mis oraciones. - Magnus soltó una risa divertida y hasta extraña para sus propios oídos.

\- Debes ser la única católica que reza por los de la comunidad. - Ambos se miraron en complicidad y el esbelto bailarín susurro como secreto. - Alec.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha, el nombre le había gustado y aunque no pareciera para muchos, los nombres eran importantes. Debían quedarse grabados en nuestras cabezas y retumbar hasta el corazón, donde allí quedarían marcados a fuego. Claro... Si era amor.


	5. Latte Machiatto

Las grandes puertas, ventanales y escaleras lo mareaban de una manera tan profunda. Sentía que ese debió de haber sido su lugar en el mundo, si la vida no los hubiera puesto a el y a su familia en la posición que estaban cuando era un niño, todo seria diferente. Se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás y allí espero.

Tenia una ultima reunión antes de empezar a trabajar, con el dueño del teatro. No entendía porque tanto interés por un bailarín, o tal vez era alguien mas que eso. Los nervios lo carcomían, y si no era capaz de hacerlo bien. Miro el suelo, apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas.

\- No se ponga cómodo señor Lightwood. En dos días empiezan los ensayos. Espero venga preparado y en forma. - Le soltó un hombre con los ojos algo achinados, parecía mayor, de unos cuarenta años. Ni siquiera lo había mirado cuando hablo y paso a su lado. - Al menos es puntal, algo es algo. 

Alec se sintió algo normal, lo que le dio miedo. El desprecio y el maltrato era algo tan normal para el. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando pudo ver en el reflejo de uno de los espejos quien era y sin pensar se acercó.

\- Señor Bane, es un gusto para mi estar en este lugar. Gracias por la oportunidad. - El hombre le miró con desprecio. Por haberse atrevido a hablarle. El de los ojos celestiales se quedó mudo y entonces alguien detrás de él hablo.

\- Mil disculpas, mi padre carece de sentido del tacto. Algo que intento evitar heredar. - Los ruidos de las muletas se hicieron oír hasta estar a unos pasos de Alec. El muchacho extravagante se acercó un poco mas y el chico se movió de la misma manera para acercarse, no iba a dejarlo caminar solo para que lo salude. - Soy Magnus Bane.

\- Alec. - Susurro estirando el brazo para tomar su mano, sus ojos eran casi amarillentos de lo miel claro que eran. Este sonrío al tomar su mano. - Alec Lightwood, supongo que soy tu acompañante terapéutico.

Alec estaba embobado con el rostro de Magnus. Sus ojos le atraían de una manera tan rara y su nombre. Era tan fuerte, tan varonil. Noto que Magnus lo miraba de la misma manera, analizando sus ojos, tan claros, tan radiantes.

Había pasado un minuto desde que hablaron? Se sintió una eternidad de repente.

\- Supongo que si. Tomamos un café... Alexander? - Le soltó la mano y se movió hasta la salida donde empezó a buscar en el celular un lugar donde ir. Alec lo siguió y se lo quedo mirando tan exhorto que no pudo pensar en nada más.

Mil cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Alec "Había una reunión antes? Con quien? Ah. El dueño del teatro. Bueno, el hijo es lo mismo. Digamos que nada se está rompiendo. Que vamos a tener una entrevista. Que le pasó en la pierna? Aun no pude leer los papeles que me dieron. No pensé que iba a empezar ahora. Dios por que estoy tan nervioso?"

Se adentraron en el Starbucks que quedaba a unas cuadras, habían llegado allí con el auto que se encargaba de llevar a Magnus donde el quisiera. Normalmente iban a cafes mas serios pero algo le dijo al accidentado que su terapeuta era de los que tomaban en esos lugares, y claramente no se equivoco.

\- Me encanta venir a estos lugares. La música es muy tranquila. - Se acercó hasta la barra y espero a que la chica de adelante se decidiera. Miró a Magnus que estaba a su lado mirando la insulsa lista de especiales. - Están cinco minutos haciendo fila y aún no deciden que quieren, es muy molesto.

\- Bueno tal vez esta preguntando que tienen los especiales. No todos saben Alexander.

\- Es Alec.

\- Alec es aburrido. Me gusta mas Alexander y te voy a decir así. - Miro al chico alto a su lado y este estaba sorprendido por sus palabras. - Anda acostumbrándote. - Le señalo que era su turno y Alec se movió para pedir.

\- Dos Latte de vainilla. 

Una carcajada enorme se escuchó desde su lado, pero Alec ni miro, solo le sonrio a la cajera que estaba maravillada por como Magnus estaba vestido.

\- Que sean mínimo especiales Alexander. - Lo movió con su mano y con una gran sonrisa le dijo a la chica. - Dos Lattes Macchiato y dos donas de chocolate caliente. Ponelo en la cuenta de Bane. - La chica se rió divertida y le respondió "Sí señor Bane" a lo que Alec miró con mala cara a Magnus que ahora parecía más divertido que nunca.

\- A mi me gusta el de vainilla.

\- Me estoy dando cuenta, señor me visto solo de colores monocromos y no le cae bien nadie que no sea familia o amigos de toda la vida.

\- No tengo amigos.

\- No me extraña para nada.

La expresión de Magnus se crispo, después de todo. Sus amigos habían muerto hacia unos meses. El tampoco tenía amigos. Cath estaba en coma pero no estaba con el, para el había muerto también. Alec noto algo en su rostro, pese a que no lo miraba a el, la tristeza en sus ojos. Suspiro y miro el lugar casi vacío buscando algo que decir.

\- Bueno, al menos las roscas de chocolate son ricas.

Magnus lo miró y encontró algo en los ojos de Alec que hacía mucho no veía en la gente que conocía. Empatía.

\- Y más si son calientes.

\- Si ya entendí que te gustan Alec.

\- Mmmm - el despeinado y desarreglado de los dos, que vestía de negro de pies a cabeza a salvo por sus ojos celestes verdosos aclaro - Mejor decime Alexander, no te quedan las palabras cortas. Debe ser por el accidente.

La cara de horror de Magnus fue tal que Alec tuvo que levantar una mano para aclarar que era una broma. El claro problema y fue algo que el ex bailarín se dio cuenta de mala manera, es que Alec no sabía sonreír o se había olvidado, y decía bromas con tanta seriedad que parecían lastimar apropósito, no eran sarcasmo. Él lo conocía, era su manera de hablar. Era simplemente tan monótono como su manera de vestir, una sonrisa en Magnus despisto a Alec quien se distrajo para tomar los cafés.

Se propuso una meta en ese mismo momento. Alexander lo iba a ayudar a volver a bailar, pero el, le iba a enseñar a sonreír de nuevo. Iba a llevar tiempo saber el porque ya no sonreía, pero estaba dispuesto a tomárselo.


	6. Corazon delator

Hacían ya no menos de 24hs que había tomado ese café con Magnus. Apretó el agarre de la cinta en sus pies. Aun estaba tirado en el suelo y pensando en esos ojos amarillos que le hacían sentir una especie de ansiedad que nunca antes había sufrido. Sufrir no era la palabra. Tal vez aún necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Tomó el control remoto y puso play. El disco comenzó a girar dentro de la grabadora. La gente ya no utilizaba estas radios. La mayoría usaba esos estúpidos mp3 o los que tienen la i adelante. Pero si supieran lo distinto que era el sonido y lo diferente que el cuerpo lo escuchaba. Dejarían de usar esas aburridas nuevas tecnologías.

Los primeros acordes de los violines y chelos comenzaron a sonar mientras Alexander se ponía de pie. Era uno de sus artistas preferidos. Había algo en las letras de Cerati que le carcomía el alma. Tal vez se comparaba mucho con él, las malas elecciones en el amor con las adicciones del compositor. Para el a veces el amor era eso. Una adicción.

{ https://youtu.be/bM03KTDSf9c Mirar mientras se lee, recomiendo }

Su concentración fue cada vez más profunda, tratando de remontarse a cuando hacía danza contemporánea en el secundario. Solo moverse al ritmo que el alma eligiera dar.

"Un señuelo, hay algo oculto en cada sensación. Ella parece sospechar, parece percibir en mi debilidad... los vestigios de una hoguera. Mi corazón se vuelve delator. Traicionándome..."

Las palabras se metían en su corazón y hacían que cada nervio de su cuerpo se moviera, extendió sus brazos y se puso en puntas de pie. Giro una vez, probando su estabilidad y volvió de nuevo a la postura original.

"Por descuido, fui víctima de todo alguna vez. Ella lo puede percibir ya nada puede impedir... en mi fragilidad, es el curso de las cosas. Hoy mi corazón se vuelve delator, se abren mis esposas..." 

Las manos se movieron como si fueran a dar un fuerte abrazo a alguien, pero a la hora de hacerlo, los pies se alejaron y como si alguien quisiera atraparlo, comenzó a girar ocupando todo el largo del salón. Sabia que venia su parte favorita.

"Un suave látigo. Una premonición. Dibujanllagas en las manos. Un dulce pálpito, la clave intima, se van cayendo de mislabios." 

Se dejó caer al suelo cuando la música se cortó y dejo que el clarinete ahora desde el piso le marcara cuando comenzar a moverse nuevamente. Llevo sus manos a su pecho y luego las abrió cuando los violines le marcaban de nuevo el ritmo, estirando las manos como ofreciendo algo a alguien. El clarinete le marcó de nuevo el tiempo y devolvió sus manos a su corazón, poniéndose de pie rápidamente, girando en su eje. Dejándose guiar.

"Un señuelo, hay algo oculto en cada sensación. Ella parece sospechar parece percibir en mi, que aquel amor, es como un océano de fuego. Oh mi corazón se vuelve delator, la fiebre volverá, de nuevo."

Comenzó a recorrer el lugar en puntas de pie dejándose llevar por la música, haciendo saltos, estirando las piernas. Cada vez lo hacia mas y mas alto hasta que una frase lo descoloco " La fiebre volverá, de nuevo "

"Un suave látigo. Una premonición. Dibujan llagas en las manos. Un dulce pálpito. La clave intima se van cayendo de mis labios... Como un mantra.. de mis labios.. de mis labios.."

Ahogó sus pensamientos y comenzó a danzar cada vez más fuerte, haciendo gestos como si de su cuerpo de desgarrara la piel, girando en su propio eje, con cada vez más velocidad hasta dejarse caer al suelo y tomarse la cabeza con fuerza hasta que la música se acabó y los aplausos se hicieron oír. Solo allí levantó la cabeza lentamente, mirándose en el espejo. Había sido un error poner justamente esa cancion.

Su respiración era agitada, estaba transpirado y con el pelo pegado a la cara. En ella estaban sus ojos rojos que se miraban con temor, con incertidumbre. Unas lagrimas dispersas rodaban por sus mejillas.

No estaba listo para salir nuevamente a la vida. El miedo lo lleno de nuevo. El pánico siempre estaba ahí para acosarlo. Se dejo caer en las maderas del salón y buscando algo de paz en su mente y sin importarle mucho como se veía cerro los ojos.

\- Decime que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Dame una señal.

Suplico al techo. Al cielo. A su hermano Max. Le dejaba al universo o a Dios, la responsabilidad de su futuro, de sus decisiones. Todo por medio de las señales, algo que hacía muy seguido.

Un rington sonó en el silencio de la habitación, haciendo ecos en todo el lugar.

Le pareció raro, dado que todos tenían el mismo sonido, el no hacia de nadie especial.

Se arrastró boca abajo hasta el celular y se asomo a ver quien era. Era el.


	7. No

19:50 

" Me encanto tomar ese Latte especial con vos ayer, espero con muchas ansias que nos volvamos a ver para las terapias. O no necesariamente. Podemos vernos en otra ocasión. Que te parece si salimos hoy? Cena? Pasta? Tenemos que coordinar muchas cosas. "

20:01

" Gracias por el café ayer, pero no puedo ahora. Tal vez si no hubieras estado una hora hablando de moda y como me visto podríamos haber coordinado algo."

20:02

" Conozco un lugar Italiano que hace las mejores pastas caseras, juro que no te vas a arrepentir de ir. Y no podes usar negro. Esta prohibido. "

20:11

" O no te llego el mensaje anterior o simplemente me estas ignorando. Me voy por lo segundo."

20:12

" Si te bajaras el Whasapp tal vez sabrías si me llego y si estas en visto. Te paso a buscar o venís vos? "

20:14

" No se que es estar en visto y no."

20:15

" No te hagas el difícil. Se que te gusta la pasta, es buena para los entrenamientos y tenes un muy buen cuerpo. No que te este mirando y eso.. o preferís las paellas? Se que tenes descendencia española."

20:23

" Eso no tiene nada que ver. Que mis abuelos vengan de ahí no hace que me guste su olorosa comida. No me gusta el pescado."

20:24

" A las nueve te parece bien?"

20:26

" No."

20:27

" A las diez? Es un poco sobre la hora..."

20:32

" No Magnus. No quiero salir. "

20:33

" Por que no? Tenemos que hablar asuntos de interés mutuo."

20:35

" Tengo planes ya. "

20:36

" Con el piso del estudio o te pasan a buscar y vas todo oloroso. "

20:47

" Que? Estas siendo errático. Buenas noches."

20:48

" Me gusta como bailas. Me recordas a mi, le pones pasión e interpretas la letra y la música de una forma muy hermosa. "

21:32

" No tengo ganas de seguir hablando. Perdón. "

21:33

" Como vamos a trabajar si no me hablas? "

22:03

" Magnus, mi trabajo es ayudarte a que puedas combinar tu físico terapia con el baile. Medirte y hacer que vuelvas a bailar. Tu trabajo es hacerme caso a lo que te digo. Queres seguir mandando mensajes y espiándome, hacelo. Es tu tiempo libre. Pero no esperes lo mismo de mi lado. No estoy interesado. No me hagas ser mal educado. No me gusta serlo con las personas que me dan la oportunidad de trabajar. Asi que buenas noches."

22:04

" Creo que ese mensaje fue tan largo que debe de haber costado el triple que uno normal. Mañana café entonces? "

22:16

" No vas a parar, no?"

22:17

" No "

22:25

" Milagro, un mensaje corto! Esta bien, mañana puede ser que podamos ir a tomar un café. Arreglar los últimos detalles y solo eso. Nada de hablar de mi ropa. "

22:30

" Genial! Te paso a buscar! A las ocho "

23:10

" Nos vemos en el starbucks de la otra vez a las nueve. Buenas noches "

23:11

" Te pusiste en mandón, me gusta. "

23:25

" BUENAS NOCHES quiere decir que termina la conversación. "

23:26

" Buenas noches Alexander."


	8. Trato

Alec camino sin muchas ganas hasta el lugar. Vestía su jean negro y una camisa negra que cubría una remera verde oscura. Se sentó en uno de las mesas externas y saco un cigarrillo de naranja. Era increíble que existieran de esos. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el sol le calentara el rostro mientras le daba otra pitada a su vicio.

\- ALEXANDER. - Se escuchó algo lejos pero repentinamente cerca se volvió a escuchar. - QUE HACES? - Con un hábil movimiento le quitó el pucho a Alec.

\- Que haces vos? - Respondió enojado ante la actitud.

\- Cuido a mi empleado. Café? - Soltó con total normalidad. Alec rodó sus ojos impaciente. - Tan temprano y ya estas de mal humor?

\- Magnus. Necesito saber que tipo de terapia necesitas. No puedo seguir jugando a esto.

\- Esta bien. Pero no me gusta hablar de negocios sin un café cerca.

\- Bueno genial, anda a pedir y te espero. - Alec se volvió a sentar y Magnus sin más tardar levantó su mano y una chica danzante se acercó con los dos cafés.

\- Genial entonces. - Soltó y a la vez que se sentaba, la chica dejaba las tazas en la mesa. Alec estaba ya cansándose de esta danza que había con la gente. Sentía que las manipulaba a su antojo.

\- Este café no acepta estas cosas, es para pedir en la barra e irte por ahí.

\- Bueno si queres nos vamos por ahí. - Insinuó Magnus.

Alec un poco cansado de jugar, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y miró su Latte. Levanto la taza y lo probó. Era un Latte de vainilla. Levantó la mirada para mirar a la persona que tenía al lado y vio algo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en los ojos de alguien que lo observara.

Interés.

\- Me estabas espiando anoche? - Pregunto tratando de alejar los pensamientos que comenzaban a querer inundarlo. No podía permitirse sentir ahora.

\- Quería verte.

\- Por qué?

\- Porque me interesas.

Las palabras fueron tan firmes que el aire de repente dejó de existir para Alec.

\- Pero no quiero presionarte. Todos tenemos nuestros problemas y no quiero parecer acosador. Solo quería dejártelo claro.

\- Gracias, agradezco la honestidad brutal. - Magnus sonrió ante sus palabras y divertido tomo de su taza, observando a Alec de una manera que ya parecía rozar lo molesto. - Si queres podemos ir al estudio y vemos que podes hacer y que no. Te parece?

Magnus esbozo una amplia sonrisa y se reclino sobre la silla con la taza aun en la mano.

\- Me parece una gran idea. - Alec lo miró y se quedó esperando. - Ah, ahora? Si. Bueno.

Ambos se levantaron y Magnus dejo la taza.

\- Entendes porque son para llevar ahora? - Dijo Alec con una sonrisa divertida que Magnus no había visto aun. Lo descoloco completamente y sintió que tenia ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza por ese magnifico avance. Pero solo se quedo callado e hizo un tono burlón repitiendo lo que Alec había dicho.

\- Intindis pirqui sin piri llivir ihori.

\- La madurez ante todo... - Resoplo pero aun divertido.

Magnus tomó las muletas canadienses que hacían tono con su camisa de coral, junto con el pantalón rojo oscuro que le acompañaba. Siempre en tono y fashionable. Alec noto que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado con ellas. Era increíble lo natural que era para el que la gente usara ortopedias.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta el auto que lo esperaba a Magnus y allí se subieron. Claro, Alec le abrió la puerta a Magnus y eso fue un lindo gesto. Debajo de ese chico siempre de mal humor había una persona y era un caballero educado.

El viaje fue interesante. Ninguno de los dos habló.

{ Este es el estudio que usa Alec en mi cabeza, y les comparto para que lo imaginen https://dancewithmeusa.com/studio/glen-rock-new-jersey-dance-studio/ es hermoso lo se}

Cuando llegaron Alec se bajó y Magnus se apuro a bajar detrás de él para no parecer que lo necesitara para que le abra la puerta pero Alec se giró y le saco las muletas y las tiró dentro del auto.

\- Las muletas no va a entrar en mi estudio.

\- Y como queres que camine? No puedo permitirme andar cayéndome si..

\- No te vas a caer si prestas atención a cómo caminas. - Lo interrumpió Alec y Magnus no podía creer el atrevimiento.- Las ayudas ortopédicas tienen un límite en este tipo de accidentes. O te recuperas o empeoras. Y por la lesión que tenes, podes caminar perfectamente con ella. Tu problema está en los gemelos no en los tobillos, ni en el empeine ni en nada relacionado al pie, hasta tus tensores están perfectos. Estas lastimándote usando esas cosas.

\- Bueno... - Las palabras le escaparon a los labios.

\- Los tornillos de tus huesos son los que lastimaron a tus músculos, pero una vez formados los callos el drama termina. Tenes que volver a aprender a caminar si queres bailar y que tus médicos de caras obras sociales te den instrumentos para que te sientas seguro en la calle y salgas, no me sirven de nada. Necesito que confíes en mí. Si confías en mí, te prometo que te voy a ayudar a volver a danzar como antes.

Alec estiró la mano, como para hacer un trato de hombres. De esos que antiguamente sellaban todo con un estrechón de manos fuerte y varonil.

\- Magnus, confías en mí?

La mano de Magnus estaba apoyada en el auto, estaba allí desde que Alec le había sacado su sostén. Le daba miedo apoyar la pierna pero tenía razón. En su casa lo hacía, caminaba tranquilamente. Pero cuando salía a la calle las necesitaba.

Sacó la mano del auto y se paró firme, tomando con la otra mano la de Alec. La estrechó con fuerza y ambos se sonrieron mutuamente. Era un trato.


	9. Jace

Alec se quedo mirando a la esquina por donde Jace estaba estacionando el auto. Los nervios lo estaban matando, el corazón le dolía. Estaba llegando tarde a ver a Magnus, y tenia ganas de verlo, tenia ganas de ayudarlo. Pero otra vez el pasado volvía a acosarlo o tal vez a cerrar esa puerta.

Jace camino apurado hasta donde estaba alec, la puerta del edificio donde vivía.

\- Me vas a invitar a pasar o me vas a ver acá en la puerta?

\- En mi barrio se dice " Buen día, como estas? "

\- Alec, dale...

Alec se giro y dirigió a la puerta que abrió para pasar e ir al ascensor. Jace lo siguió sin decir nada y así estuvieron todo el recorrido hasta el piso siete, donde vivía solo y con un par de cactus en la ventana.

\- Queres un café o algo? Yo iba a desayunar afuera pero, ya que viniste hago.

\- Que pasa ya no tomás mate?

\- Si pero a la mañana no porque me mueve el triperio.

Jace soltó una risa divertida por las salidas que tenía su viejo amigo. Lo tomó del brazo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Alec le respondió, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del platinado.

\- Perdóname.

\- Ya fue.

Y solo eso se dijeron, que mas había para decir, los dos eran hombres de pocas palabras.

\- Un café con leche te acepto.

\- Bueno.

Alec se separo del abrazo y se fue a la cocina a prepararlos, donde Jace lo siguió, apoyándose en la pared y mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si algo le molestara.

\- Te ves bien. Me gusta que te estés arreglando de nuevo...

\- Si, es que me tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- Izzy le contó a Clary que estabas trabajando con el hijo del dueño del Colon. Bueno, uno de los accionistas... - Dijo mirando como Alec servía el agua caliente en las tazas donde había puesto previamente el café con leche en polvo.

\- Clary... - Alec dijo su nombre con tanto asco que Jace soltó una risa burlona.

\- No ves! Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo acercandose a Alec.

\- No quiero hablar de esa piba. La conozco de chiquita y se como es, podrá haber madurado o lo que sea, pero nunca me gusto como trataba a Izzy. La usaba porque era inteligente y bueno, esas cosas de mujeres que nunca entedere.

\- Como vos que mentías sobre cosas para estar conmigo hasta que lo estuviste y después dejaste de hablarme.

\- Porque estabas con ella y no me lo contaste?

\- Alec dale.

\- Dale que?

Los dos se quedaron mirando como si hubiera tanta agua abajo del puente que la correntada estaba a punto de tirarlo.

\- Cogimos. Si? Paso. Estábamos los dos en pedo. Se dio.

Alec miró a otro lado, no era un tema del cual quería hablar en ese momento. Jace lo sabia pero el necesitaba hablarlo de todas formas.

\- Después no me hablaste por dos semanas, Izzy no me quería contar dónde estabas. Te encontré en un bar, me insultaste y me calenté, nos agarramos a las piñas...

\- Y lo volvimos a hacer en el bar, si. Y estabas con Clary en ese momento. Para que me ilusionas si ya estas con otra persona... Querías sacarte las ganas, eso era.

Alec tomo su taza y se fue hasta el comedor, pasándose las manos por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás. No quería hablar. No quería hablar. No quería hablar.

\- Podes parar de histeriquear? - Soltó agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo, otra vez el mismo lugar. Alec puso una mala cara de dolor pero no se quejo.

\- Ya fue el tema. No me importa más. Queres que seamos amigos de nuevo. Genial. Seámoslo. Pero no me traigas mas este tema!

La voz de Alec se elevó más, el pecho le dolía. No podía dejarse otra vez estar y que le agarre otro ataque de ansiedad. Tenía que verse con Magnus. Tenía que trabajar.

\- No quiero que le digas a Clary. Si se entera va a pensar cualquier cosa.

Alec suspiró mirando a la puerta. Quería salir corriendo a través de ella, atravesarla y huir. Pero miró a Jace, su viejo amigo de la infancia, ese que había amado en secreto por tanto tiempo. Aquel con quien estuvo por primera vez. Aquel que le robo su alma aquella noche que nunca olvidará. Y lo amaba. Era su mejor amigo y el no sentía lo mismo que el. Pero ya le había perdonado eso, no era su culpa.

\- No voy a decirle nada. No ganaría nada haciéndolo.

Jace le soltó el brazo y fue a la cocina a agarrar la taza con el café para el. Alec suspiró y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que era libre. Que por fin había podido quitarse el pecho de lo que había pasado con su mejor amigo.

\- Perdoname por los mensajes que te mande, sabes que me pongo agresivo a veces.

\- A veces... -Dijo Alec en un tono ya completamente saturado por la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

\- Esto yendo a terapia y Clary me ayuda mucho, se que no te cae bien pero es una chica muy buena - Jace sonrío y Alec sintió envidia por su felicidad repentinamente - le esta enseñando a cocinar a Izzy, creo que se quieren ir a vivir juntas. Va a ser un desastre eso.

Ambos se rieron, era la pura realidad. Ninguna sabia hacer nada.

Terminaron de tomar el café mientras hablaban cosas banales y luego Alec lo acompaño hasta la puerta donde se dieron un fuerte abrazo e hicieron promesas de verse nuevamente. Luego ambos se fueron para su lado. Alec paro en la esquina del salón, el auto de Magnus estaba en la puerta estacionado con el chofer esperando. Miro su celular, había mensajes de Magnus en el. Titubeo pero los leyó y respondió.

Camino hasta al estudio y se adentro. Magnus estaba esperándolo. No tenía las muletas y estaba sentado en el piso con la pierna " débil " como le decía el, estirada, tomándola. Se puso de pie de una forma graciosa y se acercó a Alec.

\- Si te pensas que porque me gustas podes plantarme así no me conoces. Me preocupé de que te haya pasado algo... Me dijiste que ya venías y no se. Casi que voy a tu casa... Sé que no corresponde que te haga esta escena. Perdoname si te molesta pero...

Magnus noto que Alec solo se le quedo mirando. Tenia los ojos llenos y respiraba con rapidez. Magnus sabia lo que eso significaba, lo había visto la ves que lo espío bailar en ese mismo salón aquella noche que lo siguió.

\- No va a volver a pasar. Ya se termino. - Dijo y respiró, tomando aire como hacía mucho tiempo no tomaba- Mil disculpas. - Soltó Alec con total entereza. Sonrío y Magnus se congeló. - Voy a cambiarme y empezamos.

Cuando le pasó por al lado Magnus sintió que su corazón se partía en dos y Alec se estaba llevando su otra mitad. Se giró y lo tomó por atrás. Abrazándolo. Las manos de Magnus se repartieron entre el pecho de Alec y sus perfectos abdominales.

Y Alec no dijo nada, no se quejo, ni se movió. Lo necesitaba. 

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse ante el calor del cuerpo de Magnus en su espalda, podía sentir la respiración de él coordinarse con la suya como si le calmara el alma misma.

\- Estoy bien. - Suspiro luego de unos minutos largos. Minutos reparadores.

\- Esta bien. - le respondió Magnus y aunque no quería hacerlo, lo soltó dejando que sus manos se separaran del cuerpo de Alec como caricias.

Alec cerró los ojos ante ese innecesario movimiento de Magnus pero tan hermoso. Y siguió caminando a los vestidores sin mirar atrás. La clase tenía que empezar. La vida tenía que seguir... Un capítulo nuevo empezaba.


	10. Azulado o a su lado?

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel evento y desde ese entonces se veían todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Magnus traía el desayuno todas las mañanas. Era un latte de vainilla para Alec y un latte machiatto para el.

La primer semana Alec fue bien duro y no quería hablar de nada mas que de los ejercicios y a Magnus le encantaba seguir sus ordenes, claramente cada tanto lo molestaba para sacarle una sonrisa. Y lo lograba.

La segunda semana comenzaron a almorzar juntos. Magnus quería conocerlo mas, quería estar mas con el y a Alec no le molestaba la idea. Compartían historias graciosas de cuando iban a la escuela. Alec no podía creer lo que los chicos de escuelas privadas hacían. Le parecía horroroso.

Pero el miércoles habían tratado un tema que Alec no quería tratar. Los ex.

Magnus parecía no tener problemas con eso y hasta le contó sobre la orgia que había tenido en el escenario y lo que su padre había hecho como castigo. Alejarlo de la prensa. Alec al principio parecía horrorizado pero luego empezó a reír. Tratando de no pensar en ello. Hasta que Magnus le pregunto.

\- Y qué hay de tus ex? Alguno que valga la pena contar.

\- No. No. No he tenido relaciones serias...

\- Oh. Bueno pero, algo debes de haber tenido. Con lo hermoso y talentoso que sos.

\- Gracias... - Dijo Alec mirando por la ventana - Tuve algo con mi mejor amigo.

Magnus apretó la servilleta, era muy malo disimulando sus sentimientos.

\- El del hematoma de la otra vez? - Preguntó sin pensarlo y Alec ignoro cómo sabía.

\- Eso fue un accidente. Estábamos borrachos... Yo no soy de tomar, no me gusta. Mi hermanito murió en un accidente así y... Esas cosas no me gustan.

\- Lamento eso Alexander no sabía. - Dijo Magnus, estirando su brazo para tomar su mano. No era necesario estirarse mucho, prácticamente se sentaba pegado a él.

\- Esta bien. No fue culpa de él. Un tipo cruzo en rojo y se lo llevo puesto. Obviamente la justicia no hizo nada y anda libre. Al menos si le dieron trabajo comunitario y asistencia obligatoria a alcohólicos anónimos.

\- Y por qué tomaste ese día? - No era que Magnus no quisiera saber mas de ese tema, simplemente no quería cambiar el hilo de la conversación principal.

\- La primera vez en realidad pretendí estar borracho y solo deje que pasara. Me gustaba y quería que pasara. Quería estar con él hacía mucho, y él no es gay... Pero como se arrepintió ni bien terminamos, pretendí estarlo.

\- Pero si sabias que no lo era porque seguiste el juego?

\- Pensé que tal vez me amaría si lo intentaba.

El corazón de Magnus se estrujo repentinamente y sintió unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo pero solo mantuvo el agarre de su mano, hasta ahora era lo único que se permitía hacer.

\- Pero no fue así... Cuando nos volvimos a ver yo pensé que... Muchos toman para olvidar así que eso hice. Izzy, mi hermana, le contó que estaba en ese bar y el fue y... Peleamos como buenos machos. - Magnus respiro profundo - Fue muy violento para serte sincero y, no se porque terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo en el callejón del bar...

Soltó una risa algo dolorosa y Magnus llevo su mano a acariciar su mejilla. Alec se inclino hacia su mano y lo miro. Algo entre ambos se termino de sellar y en ese momento Magnus sintió que era el momento.

\- Pero el ya no te va a hacer más daño, porque yo voy a estar ahí para cuidarte.

\- A veces siento que... - Magnus ya estaba acercándose a Alec cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios.- nací para sufrir y perder a las personas que amo.

\- Alexander... - Magnus se dejó caer sobre las tablas y atrajo a Alec con el, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho.

\- Qué - susurro Alec, abrazando el pecho de Magnus. Era increíble pensar lo mucho que habían avanzado en tan poco tiempo y la confianza que habían generado sin siquiera haberse besado aun.

\- Que bueno que el destino nos unió entonces.

Alec no discutió ni contesto, el latido del corazón de Magnus lo relajo de tal manera que empezó a adormitarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ex bailarín. Y allí se durmieron ambos.

Una tos lo despertó y Magnus miro a Alec, aun dormía y se veía tan hermoso. Su chofer lo esperaba en la puerta. Miro la hora y ya eran casi las cuatro, se habían dormido unas tres horas. El chofer levanto una ceja mirándolo de mala gana, le había visto hacer tantas cosas que de alguna forma sintió que el chofer lo juzgaba.

Magnus despertó a Alec, dejando un beso en su frente. Tenia unas ganas terribles de comerle la boca y morderle todo el cuello largo que tenia. Alec lo miro y le sonrío.

Fueron apenas unos segundos en los que Magnus olvido que su chofer lo estaba esperando. El rostro de Alec estaba apoyado en su brazo y lo miraba a los ojos con algo que hizo que Magnus dejara de pensar. Esos ojos azulados tan puros.

Una de sus manos se poso en el cuello de su terapista y se acerco, plantando un beso tan suave como su piel. Atrapo su labio inferior por varios segundos para luego despegarse y volver a hacerlo. Pero Alec respondió esta vez y el beso se hizo mas profundo.

Todo el cuerpo de Magnus se dejo caer sobre el de Alec y a Alec no le molesto.

Encabajan perfecto el uno con el otro y dios, Alec estaba a punto caramelo. Sus manos abrazaron a Magnus por el cuello a lo que el respondió bajando a acariciar el pecho de Alec que era tan firme y perfecto.

Otra tos mucho mas fuerte resonó en todo el salón.

Magnus se separó pero Alec no lo soltó, lo seguía mirando a los ojos.

\- Necesito que dejes de ser tan hermoso. Porque me tengo que ir y si seguís mirándome así voy a tener que secuestrarte.

\- No me molestaría...

\- Me encanta este Alexander. - Magnus estaba maravillado con esa respuesta.

\- Te tenes que ir anda...

Magnus dudo por un segundo, había deseado tanto estar con él así que ahora tener que irse le molestaba rotundamente. Se puso de pie, arrodillándose entre las piernas de Alec. Le miro la entrepierna y luego se levantó disimuladamente dándole la mano a Alec para ayudarlo. Este la tomó y se levantó.

\- Viste como te levantaste? Estas mucho mejor, eso es porque estás haciéndome caso. Te dije que si me hacías caso ibas a estar bien.

\- No festejes antes de tiempo. Mañana es el examen y si lo paso ahí vamos a festejar.

\- Y si no lo pasas también. Seguiremos trabajando y entraras la próxima temporada.

Magnus giro los ojos, Alec no entendía aun muy bien el negocio de las grandes empresas de ballet, perder una temporada era como la muerte. Se acercó y le beso la mejilla, tomando su bolso luego y retirándose.

\- Te mando mensaje después. - Le grito mientras se iba.

Alec volvió a sentarse en las tablas y allí se quedó. Mirando hacia afuera como el auto se iba y la soledad volvía a envolverlo. Se miró las manos y luego los pies. Sonrío y se cubrió la cara. No quería pensar en la cara de idiota que debía tener.

Al paso de unos cuantos minutos cuando Alec estaba por irse, alguien se adentro al lugar con la voz de " PERMISO " y Alec muy educado le respondió.

\- Lo siento tengo reservado hasta el cierre en estos días y a la noche son clases privadas. Si queres podes llamar al... 

La voz de Alec se detuvo en ese momento, se quedó helado y no supo qué más decir.

Era el señor Bane. El padre de Magnus.


	11. Prueba

Era sábado y era un día que nunca seria olvidado.

Todo el equipo estaba en el escenario y también estaba Magnus, muchos lo miraban y hablaban por lo bajo. No mal claro, Magnus era el líder, el que todos admiraban y adoraban. Tal vez porque se había acostado con mas de la mitad, pero era mas que eso, los aconsejaba y cuidaba cuando andaban mal.

Muchas veces su padre se enojo por eso, solía llevarlos a su casa como si fueran perros de la calle que necesitaban cobijo. Así decía el y Magnus se reía y los hacia ladrar. Hasta ese entonces muchos ladraban cuando el señor Bane pasaba cerca y se escondían. Todo era una broma para Magnus.

El director de la obra era nuevo. No era el de siempre y eso puso nerviosos a todos. Muchos querían el papel de Magnus. Y claramente lo iban a obtener, el bailarín estrella no se había presentado para ningún papel en especial. Solo quería ser parte de la compañía como Alec le había dicho: "Esta vez solo esta ahí, la próxima serás la estrella." Y el creía en sus palabras.

Las audiciones comenzaron y todos bailaban y se movían de una forma espectacular. En especial la bailarina que no muchos querían por sus frases poco celebres con la prensa. Le decían la chupa sangre. Se había acostado con el padre de Magnus y el mismísimo Magnus para llegar a donde estaba. Pero Magnus la ignoraba completamente.

Camille Belcourt, claramente seria elegida parte del trío estrella.

Magnus salio y bailo como pudo, como Alec le había enseñado. Todos sus amigos y amantes lo aplaudieron y el hizo reverencias. Cuando miro al director este ni siquiera anoto nada.

-  _Quien quiere que le tome medidas? Seré el encargado de vestuario!_ \- Todos soltaron una carcajada inmensa que resonó en todo el teatro, si algo tenía Magnus, era sentido del humor.

_\- SILENCIO._

Una voz resonó en todo el lugar, era el señor Bane. Su hijo hizo un gesto que no pudo ver mientras volvía a su lugar y todos se taparon la boca para que no se vea que se reían.

_\- Te veo Magnus._

_\- No lo dudo padre._

Las audiciones siguieron hasta el final de la tarde y ya todos sabían su papel. Magnus aun no. Pero eso no le molestaba, estaba feliz de estar ahí con todos, de compartir con sus viejos amigos una tarde.

Eran las cuatro ya y la mayoría se estaban yendo. Magnus se quedo en uno de los palcos tomando mate con dos bailarines que le comentaban todo el chusmerio que se había perdido.

El padre se acerco y los echo, estos se fueron sigilosos y con una mirada de disculpas que Magnus les contesto de igual manera. Su padre podía ser muy pedante a veces.

_\- Fui a ver al chico con el que te estas revolcando._

-  _No me estoy acostando con nadie._  - El corazón de Magnus se detuvo.

-  _Tu chofer dice lo contrario, los vio besándose._ \- Ni siquiera lo miraba.

- _Deberías dejar de amenazar a Elías, es un buen hombre._  - Se cebó un mate y luego otro al que le ofreció a su padre. Este lo miro con desprecio. Él sabía que no tomaba, solo quería molestarlo, le divertía.

_\- Fui a verlo para echarlo. Siempre supe que lo querías por un capricho pero no pensé que serias tan idiota como para perder la oportunidad de entrar de nuevo en el circulo. Contrate a uno nuevo. Es mucho mejor y tiene experiencia en esto._

_\- Con qué derecho crees que podes venir a decirme esto. Estoy mucho mejor que antes, si me prestaras la mínima atención te darías cuenta._

Asmodeus lo miro y Magnus tembló. El no le hablaba así a su padre. Pero algo en su interior estaba a punto de quebrarse. No vería mas a Alexander.

_\- Van a encontrarse acá todos los días y vas a entrenar como corresponde. Van a ponerte de suplente del principal y para cuando estés mejor lo sacamos y te ponemos. Esta todo arreglado, ya lo hable con el director. Deberías agradecerme todo lo que hago por vos en vez de faltarme el respeto._

_\- Perdón. Tenes razón._

-  _Siempre la tengo. Ahora ándate a casa y no quiero que pongas en peligro el trabajo de Elias pidiéndole que te lleve a ese lugar. No quiero que te veas mas con ese terapista._ \- El corazón de Magnus se congeló repentinamente. -  _Queda claro o tengo que ser más drástico?_

_\- Me quedó clarísimo._

- _Perfecto. No me esperes para cenar. Tengo que seguir arreglando tus cosas con cenas insoportables de negocios..._  - Dejó una mano en el hombro de Magnus y se fue.

Las piernas de Magnus se subieron hasta el asiento donde las envolvió con sus brazos, apoyando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Pensar que ni siquiera podía hacer eso antes de conocer a Alec. Pero su padre no veía esas cosas. Solo veía lo demás.

Miro su celular. Se preguntaba como había sido la reunión de su padre con Alec. Si lo había tratado mal, como estaba Alec ahora. Después de todo lo que se dijeron, y si ya no quería verlo mas?

Su respiración se agito y sintió la horrible necesidad de estar en sus brazos. Pensó en lo que su padre le decía. Tal vez Alec si era una distracción, en especial ahora que se habían besado, ahora que sabia que su Alexander quería estar con el tanto como el lo quería. La idea le carcomía el cerebro y ahí entendió lo que su padre le decía.

Necesitaba a Alec mas que al baile y el era bailarín. Se estaba perdiendo en el. Tal vez estar separados un tiempo les haría bien. La idea lo hizo estremecer y enseguida le mando un mensaje a Alec.

-  _Cenamos_?

Pero el nunca le respondió. Ni siquiera aparecía en línea ni nada. Como si hubiera borrado la aplicación. Así que le mando un mensaje.

-  _Alec? Nos vemos para cenar? Hablemos_.

Pero tampoco le respondió.


	12. 12:21

Alec aun seguía en shock por la conversación con el señor Bane. Sintió que el alma se le perdía a medida que caminaba. El frío de la noche le carcomía hasta los huesos. Esa manía estúpida de ponerse una sudadera fina pero que adoraba. Había salido a buscar la cena. Tenía ganas de comer algo rico y caliente. 

Cuando alzó la cabeza para subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta del edificio vio que alguien estaba parado junto al ventanal. Del lado de adentro. Lo reconoció. Se metió dentro del lobby, le dolía el corazón al verlo pero no quería hablarle aun. No pensó que sería tan rápido que lo vería. Después de todo su padre le había dicho que era idea suya.

\- Cómo entraste?

\- Una señora me dejó pasar. Me dijo: " Tenes pinta de bailarín, debes ser amigo del Lightwood grande. Su hermana es un amor." Deberías presentarme a Izzy algún día.

Alec no le respondió, solo lo miro con los ojos vacíos, eran de un azul marino profundo y Magnus se sintió morir lentamente en ellos. Le fallo. Lo lastimó. Sintió el dolor que le transmitía y se acercó, acortando el espacio entre ambos.

\- Me entere que mi papá vino a verte, sea lo que sea que te dijo es mentira.

\- Tenes otro terapista?

\- Si.. El contra...

\- Perdiste el rol principal por no bailar bien aun?

\- Alec, solo pasaron ni tres semanas. No se puede ha..

\- Entonces no mintió.

El corazón de Magnus se aceleró. Porque sentía que Alec era arena escurriéndose entre sus manos. Los ojos de Alec se posaron en el sillón de la entrada y luego en el ascensor.

\- Se me enfría la comida... Y tengo hambre...

\- Entiendo.

\- Te invitaría pero solo tengo una porción.

\- No, está bien. No tengo hambre.

Un silencio más que incómodo se generó y Magnus tenía demasiada bronca. Tenía ganas de pelear con su padre. Con quien sea. Hasta con el idiota de Jace. Pero de la nada Alec ya no sentía enojo ni nada. No tenía broncas y dijo algo que descolocó a Magnus.

\- Queres subir?

\- Si.

Magnus contesto tan rápido como la pregunta terminó de ser dicha.

Y ambos se movieron a la vez, yendo hasta el ascensor que ya estaba abajo y hasta el séptimo piso. Escucho decir a Alec algo sobre " el desorden " pero solo era charla banal de ascensor y ni bien llegaron Alec se dirigió a su puerta y luego entró directo a la cocina.

Magnus cerró la puerta y se quito la campera, dejándola en lo que parecía ser una silla donde se dejaban las camperas. El desorden en verdad era terrible pero eso lo hizo sonreír. Le gustaba estar en el departamento de Alec. Le ayudaba a conocerlo aún más. Se acercó a una biblioteca, había libros de anatomía humana y de historia. Se notaba que a Alec le gustaban ambas. Había fotos de Izzy y de su hermano, eso le estrujo un poco el corazón, no eran parecidos pero parecía ser un chico alegre y prometedor.

El pitido del microondas lo descoloco nuevamente y se giro para ver que Alec estaba comiendo lo que parecían ser unos canelones de verdura con salsa blanca de parado, mirándolo. Era gracioso verlo comer, siempre le pareció chistoso la facilidad que tenia Alec para mancharse la ropa o la cara. Comía con desesperación. Como si de chico hubiera pasado hambre, la idea le hizo sentir mal.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Magnus le contó sobre las audiciones y los chistes. Luego le contó la conversación con su padre y para eso Alec ya había terminado de comer. No le dijo nada sobre eso, era como si entendía que era un asunto familiar.

\- Estaba rico? - Dijo Magnus mirando la fuente de aluminio.

\- Si. Queres probar?

\- Que chistoso que sos... - Contestó revoleando los ojos y Alec se río. Una risa tan linda que hizo que Magnus se riera también.

Pero la risa se corto cuando Alec se movió ágilmente y se sentó sobre las piernas de su invitado, llevando sus manos a su cuello. Besándolo con lengua, sin anestesia ni previas. Y a Magnus le encanto. Lo abrazo por la espalda atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, saboreando su cavidad, entendiendo lo que Alec había dicho. Y se separo.

\- Y? - Dijo Alec tan inocente que parecía hasta bordar lo psicótico.

\- Estaba delicioso pero... Qué te parece si te doy el postre?

Alec se río y lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo completamente desubicado. Se bajó de las piernas de Magnus y se echó sobre el sofá, volviendo a su lugar.

\- Que desubicado. No me voy a acostar con vos, ni siquiera me llevaste a comer a algún lugar caro. Que te crees que soy? - Ofendido se cruzó de brazos.

\- Vos me queres volver loco, no? Porque lo estarías logrando.

Alec se levanto y se quito la remera, quedándose desnudo, luego se quito los pantalones y se quedo en boxer. Magnus se lo quedo mirando sin saber que decir pero deseando poder recorrer todo su cuerpo con su lengua.

\- Venís a dormir? - Soltó y se dirigió a la pieza.

Quién era este Alexander? Magnus estaba entre sí reír histéricamente o simplemente seguirle la corriente, y fue lo que hizo. Se quitó la ropa, quedando solo en ropa interior y lo siguió a la pieza.

Cuando llegó, Alec estaba echado como si lo estuviera esperando. El corazón de Magnus volvió a latir, desde que su padre le había prohibido verlo hacía unas horas. Se acercó y se subió a la cama, gateando sobre su cuerpo, por entre sus piernas y Alec lo miraba, con los ojos oscuros, llenos de algo que lo hacía querer besarlo sin parar. 

Y eso hizo. Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su Alec y le beso el cuello. Devorándoselo como hacía tanto quería. Sintió las manos frías de Alec acariciarle el cuello y la espalda a la vez. Ambos estaban a punto caramelo y lo sabían, Magnus comenzó a moverse, a rozar sus erecciones. Y Alec estaba jadeando cada vez que sentía los dientes de su Magnus clavarse en su piel para dejarle marcas. Estaba dejando una hilera de chupones, ya llegando a los hombros. Era demasiado fácil marcar la piel de Alec, era muy blanco.

\- No...

Soltó Alec cuando una de las manos de Magnus intentó bajar a meterse por debajo de sus boxer, quería tocarlo, quería sentirlo. Pero entendía de alguna forma que no quisiera que pasara. Era diferente con el. Era especial.

Magnus siguió moviéndose haciendo a Alec un poco más gritar por más, pero no fue necesario. Cuando Magnus atrapó los pezones de Alec entre sus dientes y con su lengua, no duró ni más de cinco minutos y termino acabando. Arqueando su espalda de tal manera que Magnus aprovecho para abrazarlo y moverse contra su cola. Sus piernas estaban extremadamente abiertas, y eso le dio el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Alec lo abrazo mientras lo hacía, aprobando que lo hiciera y acabó a los pocos minutos. Ambos se quedaron agitados y abrazados, estaban manchados y transpirados pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Al cabo de unas horas Magnus se despertó, ni siquiera había notado que se había quedado dormido sobre el cuerpo de Alec. Otra vez tenía la oportunidad de verlo dormir. Era un Ángel y lo amaba. 

Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron al darse cuenta de eso. 

Beso su frente y Alec se movió sin mirarlo. " Donde vas? " susurro adormitado. Pero Magnus no le respondió y simplemente se levanto, tomo una de las cobijas y lo tapó. Alec se volteo para seguir durmiendo y el corazón de Magnus volvió a enfriarse.

Se vistió, tomo su campera y se fue del departamento.

Alec abrió los ojos para ver la hora. Eran las doce y veinte de la noche. Justo el reloj cambió a doce y veintiuno. " Capicua" dijo Alec con la voz quebrada.


	13. Rainbow

El agua caliente de la ducha caía por la espalda de Alec como caricias que nunca llegarían. Sentía el corazón roto en mil pedazos y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Magnus había tomado su decisión y lo entendía. Qué valor podía tener el en su vida? Era un don nadie comparado con el gran Magnus Bane. Comparado con las experiencias de vida, con los lugares que se movía, la gente que lo rodeaba.

El no tenia ningún lugar entre ellos.

Ni entre nadie.

Era domingo y su propia familia iba a estar con la persona que lo había lastimado tanto. Salio de la ducha y se miro al espejo mientras se secaba, tenia alrededor de siete chupones en su cuello y hombro. Con razón le dolía tanto. Miro su brazo y allí quedaban vestigios de el anterior hematoma. Que nadie podía amar sin lastimar?

Se cambio sin pensar mas nada, no quería pensar mas en nadie ni nada relacionado a ninguna persona en particular. Camino hasta la pieza y se echo en la cama, se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza, aun con el pelo algo mojado.

No quería existir ese día.

Ni ningún otro para ser sincero. Pero unas repentinas ganas de bailar lo llenaron. Intento suprimir eso. No quería que le pase de nuevo lo que le había pasado hacia tantos años, cuando había ido a audicionar y no lo habían aceptado por ser de donde era.

Que iluso pensar que alguien de ese mundo podría quererlo.

Tomo su celular y puso la canción que había estado practicando para bailar con el. Con la persona que ahora le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. La escucho, una y más veces, humedeciendo las sabanas donde su rostro se cubría.

\------------------------------------------> {Rainbow de Kesha es la canción}

La reunión empezó temprano. Eran las 10am y en la casa de Magnus se hacían normalmente reuniones familiares que nada tenían que ver con lo familiar. Era todo trabajo. Magnus los observaba a todos y eran completamente insignificantes, ninguno valía más que lo que sus billeteras tenían. No eran nada para el. 

Las doce se hicieron en el reloj principal y la mayoría ya estaban comiendo. Incluido su padre que se encontraba en la cabecera de la larga mesa. De un lado estaba Magnus y del otro su amante.

La madre de Magnus había muerto cuando el era pequeño y no recordaba mucho de ella, solo que era una hermosa mujer asiática, de rasgos fuertes y según su padre, muy felina. Lo que normalmente se decía felina según ellos era que podía ser la mujer mas femenina del mundo pero que si le tocaban algo de ella, los haría añicos.

Cada vez que Magnus recordaba eso una sonrisa se le venia al rostro. Era una sonrisa muy particular, una que su padre reconocía.

\- Estas pensando en tu mama? - Le pregunto y lo descoloco.

\- Perdón. Intento no dormirme y pensar en ella ayuda. Estoy seguro que estas cosas las odiaba.

\- Si. Era difícil hacer negocios con ella cerca. Pero todos la buscaban, era muy agradable para hacer conversaciones banales. De las mas raras que puedas pensar. -Magnus tomo un pedazo de pan y se lo mostró a su padre. Este se río divertido. Su padre. Se rió. Magnus lo miro extrañado. - Tu mama agarro un pan así una vez y empezó a explicar como se hacia, hasta el punto que todos empezaban a reír por lo ridículo y genial que parecía... Si tan solo supieran como se burlaba de ellos. Era única.

\- La amabas? - Pregunto Magnus mientras la amante de su padre los miraba a ambos.

\- Fue lo peor que me paso en la vida... Pero la amaba. Con locura la amaba. - Asmodeus miró su plato.- Daria todo para volver a escucharla reír...

Magnus sintió pena por su padre. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que entendía tantas cosas de ellos, de su vida. No quería ser de esos que entendían todo de grandes, quería entender a su padre ahora y amarlo ahora, no cuando ya sea tarde.

\- Alec tiene una sonrisa hermosa, pero él ya no sonríe tanto. Creo que muchas cosas feas le pasaron y ahora simplemente no tiene ganas de hacerlo. Pensé que podía cambiar eso...

\- A mi me gusta mucho el cambio que ese chico hizo en vos. Te ves tan lindo y radiante! - La mujer del señor Bane hablo y ambos la miraron atónitos. - Caminas mejor, ya no andas con esas muletas horribles. Anoche te vi subir las escaleras corriendo y hace mucho no te veía correr así! - Magnus trago en seco y su padre lo miro. - Bueno.. No debí decir eso...

\- Es imposible vivir en esta casa sin secretos. - Se quejo Magnus.

\- Lo fuiste a ver de nuevo? Bueno, no me extraña. Nunca me haces caso.

\- Asmos, basta. Deja que el chico sea feliz... Después de estar tres meses encerrado, míralo ahora. Sonríe, hace chistes y volvió a vestirse bien.

\- Siempre me visto bien. - Acoto Magnus.

\- Claro que si cariño. - Ambos se sonrieron, habían ido de compras muchas veces juntos.

El señor Bane los miro a ambos y luego levantó la mano para que alguien se acercara. Charmian se acercó y Magnus la miro. La adoraba.

\- Quiero que juntes una bandeja con el postre para dos personas y la dejes lista en la entrada. - Todos lo miraron y nadie entendía el porque, rodó los ojos como si el mundo girara mas lento que ninguno.- Magnus no va a comer el postre acá.

Asmodeus levanto una ceja y los miro a ambos. Magnus apretó los labios y la mujer sonrío orgullosa de lo que su amante había dicho. La nodriza se retiro a hacer lo que le habían encomendado.

\- Gracias papa. - Dijo Magnus levantándose de la mesa.

\- Vas a hacer lo que te dije de todas formas.

\- Si, lo voy a hacer. Gracias.

Y se levantó y se fue corriendo hasta su pieza a vestirse bien para ir a ver a su Alexander.


	14. Dejame

_\- No se que te pensas que podes ir y venir cuando se te canta._

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta el primer piso y la vecina cerró la ventana. Magnus había llegado con los postres y los dejó lejos de Alec. Sintió que se los iba a tirar en la cara.

_\- Alexander tenía que asistir a esta estúpida reunión... No pude explicarte._

_\- No entendes nada, no se para qué venís. No se que queres._

Magnus comenzó a asustarse, claramente algo no estaba bien. Vio en sus ojos lo mismo que había visto antes. Esos ataques. Tenía que encontrar la manera de calmarlo. De hacer que bajara a la realidad y se conecte de nuevo con el.

_\- Te quiero a vos. Quiero estar con vos._

_\- No, no quiero esto. No quiero que me usen más!_

Magnus se quedó mirándolo, dándole tiempo, estaba claramente alterado.

_\- Perdóname Alexander, no va a pasar mas. Te lo prometo._

Las manos de Alec temblaban pero Magnus las sujeto, entrelazando sus dedos, dejando aun el espacio que necesitaba entre ellos.

_\- No. No... Las cosas no se arreglan así no mas._

Alec estaba tan vulnerable y Magnus lo veía quebrarse delante de el. Había tantas cosas que no sabían el uno del otro. Pensar que el que necesitaba ayuda era el solo, era tan egoísta en ese momento.

_\- Nunca mas lo voy a hacer._

Magnus se acerco mas y soltando sus manos lo abrazo, dejando un beso suave sobre su hombro. Olía tan hermoso quería hacerle el amor en ese preciso momento, pero intento controlarse y solo se dedico a abrazarlo.

Alec luego de un minuto le devolvió el abrazo y así se quedaron por otro par de minutos hasta que uno de ellos hablo y quebró ese silencio al que ya se habían acostumbrado.

_\- Queres ir a bailar al estudio conmigo mañana?_

-  _Si, si quiero._ \- Respondió Alec mas calmado, disimulando que era lo que mas quería hacer en el mundo. Bailar con su Magnus.

-  _Sabes que traje? Tiramisú._  - Soltó alejándose un poco para mirarle el rostro. Definitivamente tenia algún problema mental. Alec estaba completamente calmado, como si escuchar que había traído comida hubiera borrado todo. Magnus apretó sus labios para no reír.

-  _Bueno, pasa._ \- Dijo con sus ojos verdosos mirándolo. Al parecer iba a llover ese día.

Magnus tomo la bolsa y escucho que la vecina volvía a abrir la ventana.

Se adentraron en el edificio y subieron por el ascensor. No dijeron nada hasta llegar al departamento donde Alec se fue a la cocina a buscar algo con que comer los postres. Magnus se sentó en el sofá y allí lo espero. Miro el lugar, la bandeja de anoche seguía ahí. Cerro los ojos para no pensaren eso.

Alec se echo en el sofá y abrió la bolsa sacando las bandejas de adentro. Dejo una para Magnus y la otra se la quedo el. Comenzaron ambos a comer, disfrutando en silencio la delicia que tenían en las manos.

-  _Cuando me vas a dejar cogerte?_  - pregunto Magnus cansado del silencio repentinamente.- Por que no creo que pueda seguir esperando.

Alec levanto la cabeza y dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa. Magnus hizo lo mismo.

_\- Cuando dejes de mandarte cagadas y este seguro de esto._

_\- No se que mas necesitas de mi para entender que las cosas que siento son reales._

_\- No me parece que sea conveniente que sientas esas cosas. Tenes mucho trabajo por hacer y no esta bien que pierdas el tiempo pensando en esto._

_\- Si no estoy con vos me siento peor, así que para mi es lo mismo._

_\- Estas tan desesperado por coger que no ves las cosas que pasan._

_\- Entonces hace que se me vayan las ganas, para que pueda verlas._

_\- No._

_\- Explicame por que no? Todo el mundo coge y sigue viviendo sus dramas._

-  _Si pero.._ \- Alec lo miró directo a los ojos -  _una vez que cojas conmigo, no vas a poder pensar en otra cosa. Es lo único que vas a tener en la cabeza._  - Y Magnus se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo, perdido en sus ojos.

_\- Vos y yo. La cama. Ahora._

Alec apretó los labios para no reírse de el. El silencio que se hizo fue de ultra tumba y los labios de Alec parecían estar mas carnosos que nunca. Un suspiro salio de ellos y Magnus no soporto mas la distancia.

Se encontraron los dos a mitad de camino para besarse. Si alguien pudiera verlos pensaría que estaban definitivamente locos. Las manos de ambos se chocaban en el camino de las caricias y las necesidades de sacarse la ropa mutuamente.

Los botones de la camisa de Magnus terminaron volando a algún lado mientras Alec se la quitaba con fuerza luego de intentar desabotonarla con las manos temblorosas. La remera de Alec estaba en el piso y su pantalón a medio desabotonar.

Ambos se pusieron de pie a la vez y se dirigieron a la pieza sin dejar nunca de besarse, mordiéndose los labios inferiores mutuamente, como una competencia. Magnus empujo a Alec y este se dejo caer sobre la cama, tomo su pantalón junto con el boxer y con una gran maniobra lo revoleo a un costado.

Los ojos de Magnus se oscurecieron cuando vieron lo que lo esperaba. Alec estaba completamente desnudo delante de el. Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente tallado, sus pectorales, abdominales, su increíble miembro erecto, sus piernas marcadas por la danza. Era un Dios antiguo y era suyo. Alec se acomodo en la cama y lo llamo con la mano. Un gesto que despertó a Magnus e hizo que terminara de quitarse el la ropa.

Alec se lo quedo mirando de igual manera. El cuerpo de Magnus era perfectamente anatómico y entendió sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba cuando le vio su entrepierna. Su pene era de ensueño y no estaba siquiera tan erecto. Las piernas de Alec se abrieron como una flor cuando Magnus se subió a la cama y se dejo caer sobre ellas. Llevando sus manos a acariciar su cuerpo. Alec se abrazo a el y siguieron el beso que se estaban dando segundos antes.

Habían pasado alrededor de 10 minutos y aun seguían besándose y acariciándose completamente. Como si sus manos quisieran recorrer cada milímetro del cuerpo del otro. Los jadeos se hacían presente en la habitación cada vez que Magnus no soportaba no besarle el cuello a Alec. Eran una canción digna de oír y repetir.

Los dedos de Magnus eran largos y a Alec le encantaban, en especial por como lo estaba preparando para lo que venia luego. Un luego que no se hizo esperar mucho.

La cama comenzó a moverse en un vaivén interesante cuando Magnus penetro a Alec, haciéndole el amor suavemente al principio, llenándole de besos el rostro.

Alec se abrazo a Magnus, sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho por la emoción de lo que estaba sintiendo con el. Nunca le habían hecho el amor con tanta pasión y cuidado a la vez.

Magnus descanso sus codos al costado de la cabeza de Alec, dejando que sus frentes se tocaran, apoyándose en el mientras le miraba a los ojos.

_\- Déjate amar._

_\- Me dejo._

Ambos se miraron por unos cuentos minutos, mientras Magnus lo penetraba aun, lento y preciso. Cuando sintió que Alec estaba cómodo se acerco a su oído y susurro.

_\- Voy a cogerte hasta que te desmayes, mañana no vas a poder bailar._

_\- Esta bien. Acepto solo si no te vas._

Las palabras de Alec salieron agitadas. Magnus se detuvo en el interior de Alec y miro por la ventana, las primeras gotas de la lluvia comenzaban a caer contra el vidrio y sonrió.

_\- Me quedo y cuchareamos mientras llueve._

_\- Que romántico..._

Ambos se rieron y Magnus comenzó a moverse en el interior de Alec, sin salirse de el. Con fuerza y en ese lugar que sabía que le gustaba. Alec gimió casi en un grito ahogado y le miro.

-  _Como... ?_   _-_  Magnus lo cayo con un beso y siguió los movimientos.

Cada vez que Magnus le daba justo a la tecla Alec se deshacía en sus brazos. Estaba haciéndole sentir cosas que jamás había sentido con nadie. Era la primera vez que de verdad sentía placer.

Media hora después los gemidos de Alec acallaron junto con los de Magnus, estaban los dos transpirados y llenándose de besos. Besos llenos de amor, agradecimiento, locura.

Las piernas de Alec estaban rodeando el cuerpo de Magnus de igual forma que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello, saboreando los labios de Magnus y su lengua ágil. Nada adoraba mas que el sonido de besarse sin importar nada más que la persona con la que lo hacías.

Las caricias empezaron de nuevo, esta vez más atrevidas. Las manos de Magnus se fueron a la cadera de Alec y lo forzaron a rotar. Alec dejó caer sus piernas y lo hizo, se puso de costado. Sintió el calor de su amante en su espalda y todas las barreras que alguna vez existieron en el corazón de Alec se derrumbaron. Magnus le beso la nuca y pasó sus manos por su pecho, abrazándolo mientras de nuevo volvió a penetrarlo. 

Alec gimió fuerte y su pierna automáticamente se hizo hacia adelante, haciéndole sentir las cosas completamente más placenteras. Magnus sonrió sobre la piel de su hombro donde estaba dejando un chupón. Iba a ser una tarde lluviosa muy larga.


	15. Buenas noches

Dos días después y aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de haber estado con su Alexander. A la mañana siguiente el tenia ensayo así que se fue apurado, esta vez avisándole, despertándolo con mimos. No se veían desde entonces.

Chairman se acerco a el con el desayuno y una crema.

\- Esta te va a ayudar pequeño, tiene analgésicos fuertes. - Magnus media alrededor de 1.80m pero para ella seguía siendo el niño travieso de siempre.

\- Gracias nana. Te quedas? - Y ella dijo que si con la cabeza, sentándose a su lado.

El primer ensayo de Magnus con el nuevo "entrenador" (porque de terapista tenia muy poco) había sido agotador y su pierna dolía horrores. No tenía descanso ni almuerzos ni horarios coherentes. Su padre tenía razón con Alec, pero había algo que ese nuevo tipo no tenia y era que no amaba la danza como Alec lo hacía.

\- Odio esto nana, pero se que lo tengo que hacer. Se que tengo que hacer muchos sacrificios para llegar a donde estoy. A donde estaba antes...

\- Lamento que no puedas estar con Alec.

\- Voy a encontrar el tiempo, lo se.

\- Crees que el te va a esperar Magnus?

\- Si. - Dijo con seguridad, pero luego sintió que no la tenia tanto.

\- Le dijiste que lo amas?

\- No con palabras... - Magnus soltó una risa divertido a la vez que levantaba una ceja y su nana lo miro mal. - Que?

\- Las palabras son importantes cariño. Si no se dicen, no se pueden reclamar.

Magnus hizo gestos como siempre los hacía y ella rió. Su risa era colorida tanto como las ropas que siempre seleccionaba para su consentido.

\- Y si se las digo y el no las siente? - tomó la taza de café con leche y la miro. - Y si no quiere esperarme o, soportar los horarios de un bailarín profesional?

\- Entonces no es el indicado... - Chairman acarició el hombro de Magnus suavemente y este suspiro.

\- Ojala lo sea. Lo adoro.

\- Lo se bebe.

La hora del desayuno termino y Magnus ya se había cambiado para ir a ensayar. El coche que siempre lo llevaba a todos lados estaciono en la parte de atrás del teatro y el se bajo desganado, sabiendo que no iba a ver a su amor, sino que iba a ver a un idiota perfeccionista que...

Y ahí estaba Alec.

Le sonrió y el sol salio.

Magnus soltó su bolso y corrió los pocos pasos que los separaban. Lo beso como si su vida dependiera de eso, como si las ultimas gotas de oxigeno estuvieran en sus labios.

Se separo y lo miro a los ojos, ambos se miraron. Enamorados.

\- Hola.

\- Hola hermoso.

\- No aguantaba no verte así que...

\- Me parece perfecto, si. No me quejo para nada.

\- No es que... No quiero distraerte.

\- Nunca me distraes.

\- Ni molestarte.

\- Nunca me molestas.

\- Se que esto es importante.

\- No mas que vos.

\- Magnus.

Y el sonrió. Nada amaba mas que escuchar y ver sus labios decir su nombre.

\- Alexander.

\- Espero tengas un lindo día hoy.

Podía existir una persona tan hermosa como el en el mundo? Como era posible que haya cambiado su vida de esa manera? Que con solo existir todos sus miedos desaparecieran. Que con solo verlo su pierna dejara de doler. Era el amor la cura a todo? Si así era, porque el amor no podía curar tantas otras cosas?

El corazón de Magnus se estrujo. Recordó a su madre. El dolor que sentía su padre y todo lo que le costo superar su perdida. Y si Alec se iba? Si algo le pasaba? La idea lo carcomió y en su rostro Alec lo pudo notar.

\- Estas bien amor?

Amor. Le había dicho amor.

\- Recuerdo la clase de ayer y me duele de solo pensar que tengo que volver a entrar y sufrir. No me da descansos podes creer? Me tiro al piso y pretendo morir para parar.

Alec se rió y su risa le hizo doler aun mas. Como podía amarlo tanto tan rápido.

\- No te trata como yo... - Se acerco y le dejo un beso en el cuello mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos para abrazarlo tan amorosamente.

\- Menos mal que no, sino seria incomodo. - Ambos se rieron, pero para Magnus el abrazo era algo más que un simple abrazo, y como las sintió, las palabras salieron de su boca.- No deberías venir.

Alec se separo y lo miro directo a los ojos. Podía leerlos?

\- Lo digo porque, no quiero que te encuentres con mi padre o que alguien...

\- No, está bien, entiendo.

Magnus apretó la mandíbula. Quería gritarle tantas cosas, en especial que dejara de ser tan hermosamente perfecto porque ya no podía amarlo mas de lo que lo amaba.

\- Perdón amor. - Logro soltar Magnus con honesta sinceridad.

Las manos de Alec sostuvieron el rostro de Magnus y todo dejo de existir. El teatro, el cielo, el sol, las estrellas, hasta los pájaros que buscaban comida entre las losas de la calle empedrara.

\- Quiero que entrenes duro y vuelvas a bailar. Quiero verte feliz. No voy a venir más pero... No me dejes. - Había más palabras pero Alec prefirió dejar de hablar.

Magnus se acerco y lo beso, tomándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo a el. Besándolo como si supiera que ese seria el ultimo beso en un largo tiempo.

Quería agradecerle por haberle hecho sentir vivo nuevamente, por haberle enseñado a vivir la vida nuevamente. A tener esperanzas y permitirse soñar pero, una sonrisa de costado es todo lo que pudo decir y se fue.

Vio a Alec irse con las manos en los bolsillos y caminando con la cabeza gacha. 

Y Magnus entendió en ese momento, que le había roto el corazón, de nuevo.

{Continuara en "Enseñame a sentir" buscalo!}


End file.
